Freezer (Earth-5621)
Freezer (realname Freezer20) is a penguin/hedgehog that has dedicated almost his whole villain life to be Herbert P. Bear's servant, but that now serves good as an EPF Agent. His rival agent is Omega X from Earth-5621. History Freezer has two histories: his real one and the one implanted into his memories by Herbert P. Bear. Real History When Omega X was 6, he was kidnapped by a mad scientist who performed illegal experiments on him. This resulted in Omega X being divided in two beings: his former self (but with no evil in his heart) and Freezer the Hedgehog, Omega X's Dark Side, made entirely of evil. They were both linked by a bond called the Link Of Fate, which meant that if one of the hedgehogs suffered in one way the other one would suffer in the exact same way. When they became 12, they managed to break the Link Of Fate and became mortal enemies. They fought many times and Herbert P. Bear, from Club Penguin Island, heard of Freezer's skills. He travelled to Penguin City (therefore explaining his disappearance since Operation: Hot Sauce to Operation: Puffle) and wanted to recruit Freezer, but since he rejected, Herbert kidnapped him, mind-wiped him and gave him new memories (explained in Fake History). Fake History Freezer and Agent Omega X, curiously, were BFFs (Best Friends Forever) on their childhood. But, when they became 12, Omega X insulted Freezer so much that he ran away. Just then, Herbert P. Bear found about Freezer's incredible skills and offered Freezer to join him. He accepted, and Herbert turned Freezer into the most incredible combat machine: Herbert trained Freezer with the same training path that Omega followed (Herbert had been spying Omega for a long time). After Recruitment Freezer was first found by Agent Dunita on the Forest. She was a Card-Jitsu Black Belt, but Freezer was even stronger, since Omega was stronger than Dunita, and Freezer was as strong as Omega. She wasn't defeated, no. She was BROKEN. She couldn't even stand, and she had to go to the hospital. Dunita then warned Omega about Freezer's changes. Omega knew Freezer so well, he even knew where Freezer was going. They met each other again, but now as enemies, at the Plaza. It was a fierce, epic battle. None was willing to surrender. In the end, they ended up wasting themselves, and both were taken to the Hospital. Herbert then broke Freezer out of the Hospital, but he didn't notice Omega. Omega and Freezer then battled, now as worst enemies, many times. On November 8, 2013, Omega and Freezer met each other at the Hidden Lake. Omega managed to touch Freezer's head, and then both started to feel bad. They started to suffer a headache, and some images and recordings started to flash out from both of their heads. Those images were memories of Omega and Freezer's childhood. Then both fainted, and fell into the water. Omega woke up first, and had the chance to defeat Freezer once and for all, but decided to not do so. Instead, Omega carried Freezer to this last's igloo, and dried him with a towel. Then Omega placed Freezer on this last's bed, as if nothing had happened. Two days later, on November 10, 2013, Freezer went to Omega's igloo and told him that his memory wasn't the same after that battle. They both knew of Herbert's Plan (Operation: Puffle), and agreed to team up to defeat him. On December 3, 2013, Freezer decided to let Omega fight Herbert. On December 5, 2013, Freezer went to Herbert's Horde Lair to look for his memories. He found them, and thanks to the Penguin Brain Box, Freezer got his memories back. Still, with Herbert gone, there was a need for a Crime King, and Freezer took the place. For a time, he lead all criminals on the island with the (changed) title of Kingpin of Crime and fought Agent Omega X. Rehabilitation and Eternal Rivalry On April 19, 2014, Omega X finally managed to catch Freezer and send him to rehabilitation. Two months later, he managed to complete rehabilitation. When the Penguin Cup started on that same day, Freezer20 realized that he could do something good and therefore joined the Hot Sauce team while Omega X joined the Sharks. The Eternal Rivalry between the Blue and Red Teams had affected Omega X and Freezer. They played many matches, but Omega X's (along with many other penguins') decisive goal allowed the Sharks to win. Freezer congratulated the Sharks personally (specifically Omega X), but said that it wasn't over. Since then, Omega X and Freezer were friends outside of work but rivals in agent business. Appearances A New World Freezer was the main villain in the Special Mission " A New World", who created the New World along with Omega X (accidentally). He proclaimed himself king, but was defeated by Agent Omega X and Zero. When the Old World was restored, he was the only one who forgot what happened. Operation: Robot Freezer was the one who killed Zero in this mission, along with Omega Zero.